Rita (Ultraforce)
Rita is a villainess who appears in episodes 4 and 5 of the Ultraforce animated series. She is a very devious, ambitious and greedy woman who seems to show no loyalty to her supposed allies, and is willing to betray them to help her get to the top. She is the former girlfriend of one of the show's heroes Jimmy Ruiz aka Prototype. But their relationship ended when Jimmy left town to be a superhero. She is now the current girlfriend of Marcello, the leader of a criminal gang. Marcello asks Jimmy to take out a rival criminal leader called Lord Pumpkin and in return he will help keep Jimmy's neighbourhood clean. Jimmy refuses to be a hitman, so Marcello asks Rita to convince him, she happily agrees. Rita goes to Jimmy's place where he shows her his Prototype suit, Rita is impressed by it and intends to use it to take out both Lord Pumpkin and Marcello. Soon afterwards Jimmy and Lord Pumpkin and his minions have a short fight outside in the streets, this results in Jimmy being blasted into a dumpster. Rita appears afterwards and intends to take the suit, seemingly not caring about Jimmy's state. But she doesn't get a chance as Jimmy manages to get out of the dumpster in good condition. Later on Marcello sets up a meeting with Lord Pumpkin with the intention of ambushing him, Rita warns Lord Pumpkin about this, as well as the fact that Marcello plans to take over Lord Pumpkin's drug business. She then proposes a deal between Lord Pumpkin and herself, she can get Lord Pumpkin the Prototype suit as a weapon to rule the streets, in return she wants all of Marcello's business and half of Lord Pumpkin's. Lord Pumpkin asks what to do with Jimmy, and she coldly says that he can be fed to Lord Pumpkin's killer plants for all she cares. Lord Pumpkin agrees to her proposal and they set a trap by faking her kidnapping, this prompts Jimmy to try and rescue her. But Lord Pumpkin betrays her and she angrily yells that they had a deal, much to Jimmy's disappointment, Lord Pumpkin then sets his killer plants on both her and Jimmy, and despite knowing she betrayed him, Jimmy helps Rita to safety and manages to escape himself later. The rest of Jimmy's Ultraforce friends appear, and put an end to the fighting on the streets between Marcello and Lord Pumpkin's gangs, the police show up soon afterwards and the gangs are arrested, Rita included. Gallery ultraforce-rita2.jpg|Impressed by the Prototype suit ultraforce-rita3.jpg|Thrilled to be in possession of the Prototype helmet ultraforce-rita4.jpg|Walking to the dumpster to retrieve the rest of the Prototype suit ultraforce-rita5.jpg|In possession of the Prototype suit ultraforce-rita6.jpg|In the car with Marcello ultraforce-rita7.jpg|Putting her feet up in Marcello's office ultraforce-rita8.jpg|Making a deal with Lord Pumpkin ultraforce-rita9.jpg|Betrayed by Lord Pumpkin, and left to the killer plants... ultraforce-rita10.jpg|...but helped to safety by Jimmy, despite betraying him ultraforce-rita11.jpg|Jimmy watches as his evil ex-girlfriend is arrested for her crimes... Ultraforce_Villainess7.JPG|...and taken away Ultraforce_Villainess8.JPG|Going to jail Rita in a cell.jpg|Fanart (by Warpentak) Category:1990s Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redhead Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested